SnowBaz Oneshot Collection
by GuiltyPleasureX
Summary: So this is just a collection of SnowBaz oneshots I'll be doing. Tbh I probably wont update very often. It's rated M right now but it'll mainly be fluff, and if I do make any smut it will also have a certain amount of fluff involved mixed in too. I might do some angst stuff but not usually. So, enjoy I guess. Its been a while since I've done any writing so let's see how this goes.


**[AN/Summary Simon and Baz attempt sexual roleplay and it all goes terribly wrong, but not quite. In which Baz is a giggling mess. I hope you guys enjoy reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it]**

Simon Snow was already half asleep in bed when I came back, the covers pulled up to his nose so all I could see from where I was standing were his golden curls. He curled up when he slept, a small lump.

I crawled in behind him, hugging him between my arms and legs and pulling the thick blanket over both of us. "Baz." He said my name, and smiled. It felt almost like he heated up beneath me. It gave me goosebumps, and I felt my flesh crawl. I loved this dork.

He flipped around, pushing away from me slightly. His light blue eyes, seemingly wide awake, kept me enamored like a child to a sweet. I licked my lips nervously. I realized he was wearing one of my shirts, and a sense of smug satisfaction flickered within me.

His lips met mine, and I opened my mouth, welcoming it. I toyed with his lip using one of my fangs. I always fought the urge to bite him. It always scares me, I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have. He pulls away from me first, pressing his round snub of a nose onto mine gently. Times like these make me want to burst into giggles, to drop my composure on the floor.

Of course, I couldn't hold it back this time when I heard what he asked me, big eyes serious. "Let's roleplay."

My laughter is either stayed to sound dramatic and cool, or a huge mess of giggling. My eyes watered a little. "Role-playing?" I asked him skeptically, having to force it out before my composure fell apart once more.

"I read it online. It'll help me build up to... you know." I stifled my laughter. So that's what this was about. Snow and I had been living together for a couple years now, but we still hadn't "done the do". Simon had always felt unsure, and I never wanted to pressure him.

So his solution is sexual role-playing? "Yes. Okay," He exhaled, and I could tell he was struggling to take himself seriously. "I'll start." He shifted closer.

"I draw the covers off of you," he blushed and giggled a little, and it was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen. He pushed the covers off my shoulders. "...Seductively." He added, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

I was already a laughing mess. "I'm cold now, though." I hissed at him, and broke into giggles.

"Me too. But isnt it awkward to keep them up to our noses while we do this? I won't be able to see!" He whispered back.

I gave another small laugh, composing myself enough to clear my throat and say, "I lean in to kiss the big freckle below your eye."

"That isn't sexy, Baz!" He whispers, as I do exactly as I said.

"Fine. I kiss your freckle... seductively." We were both a giggling mess at this point. We calmed down a little, tears in both of our eyes.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Simon whispered. We lowered our voices when we weren't role-playing as if it made a difference.

"You could start taking off my shirt, or something." I whispered back, and his eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." What a git, honestly. He's just a cute heap of trash. His voice quavered with withheld amusement. "I start to take off your shirt-"

"I shiver with anticipation." I managed to deadpan that one, interrupting him so I could get kt out without laughing, and he blushed as he pulled up the hem of my shirt

"Baz! You're beeing so embarrassing!" He whispered to me, laughing.

"Maybe this isn't really our thing." I whispered back, kissing him on the nose and hugging him close to me. "You're too big an idiot for this." I added. I was still a grinning mess.

His shoulders were shaking with repressed laughs, and I could tell he was grinning like crazy. "I'm sorry." He said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"I love you, dork."

"Goodnight Baz."

We just lay there, a cuddling, laughing mess. At some point we must have fallen asleep, but I don't remembed it happening.

What a mess.


End file.
